User blog:Ninjaman165/The Blood Queen
'Devil's Peak: ' '8:45 AM ' The winter air was chilled and crisp, the winds were harsh and sharp, and the land was white and slick. Far away in the distance was a red and silver tower, a tower that stretched 4,000 feet in the air. The shape of it was like that of a wine bottle: curvaceous and slender. This was Devil's Peak: the proud capital of the Blood Assassins. It usually overlooked a seemingly endless valley of multicolored foliage, but the grueling winter season now had everything covered in snow and ice. Perched at the very top of Devil's Peak stood a tall, and slender woman. Her inky black hair hung low, and her cold blue eyes lashed out at every snowflake. She gazed out at the sea of ice before her, pursing her tight lips with ponder. Her eyes widened in surprise upon the flurries of snow creating a face, THAT face. The face of her obsession, her allurement, her idée fixe. The woman clenched her eyes shut and reopened them, now finding nothing to see, just the gentle flakes of snow dancing in the wind. Aerowen sighed and caressed her bare skin. For as cold as the weather was at the moment, she didn't seem to mind; all but her bosom and upper thighs was exposed to the elements. She had been out here, standing in the same spot for hours now, lost within the depths of her own mind. She thought of him, and she thought of him a lot. Aerowen glanced over her shoulder into her room. It was a massive space, at least half the total size of a football field, and covered in various pieces of leather furniture. A soft, orange glow remained consistent throughout the entirety of it, giving the room a unique warmness to it. The walls were plastered to the brim with rather... disturbing items. They were pictures of all shapes and sizes, pictures of him. Aerowen's sweetest sin. Her own little definition of obsession. The woman smiled lustfully at the pictures, continuing to caress her body sultrily. A part of her despised just how much she loved him, but she simply couldn't help it. She wanted him. She needed him. It was sickening. The stainless steel double doors to Aerowen's room glided open, revealing a petite redheaded woman wearing a purple robe. She had rich hazel eyes, a face covered in freckles, and a pointed chin. This was Cytherea: Aerowen's second-in-command and little sister. Cytherea stood at the edge of the room for a few moments, eyeing the overwhelming amount of photos with notable disgust. She sneered and headed to the balcony where Aerowen stood. "Lady Aerowen." Cytherea bowed respectfully. "My apologies for interrupting you, but the council wishes to discuss your plans of the conquest." Aerowen gave her a momentary sideways glance, before fixing her gaze back on the ice covered land. "Tell me something, Cytherea." Aerowen replied. Her voice was smooth and light. "Of course, my queen, anything." Cytherea quickly said. "Why are we still going through with this?" Aerowen questioned. Cytherea looked on in confusion, furrowing her brow. "Because m'lady, it is your wish to-" "It was MOM'S wish to rule over the multiverse." Aerowen hissed, quickly silencing her timid sister. "I couldn't care less about ANY of this, and am only going through with this conquest to shut the damn council up. Ruling over the entire multiverse isn't my goal. It never was." "Please forgive me, my queen I... I was completely out of line." Cytherea begged, whimpering on her hands and knees. Aerowen glanced down at her sister and slowly knelt down to her level. She massaged Cytherea's face and grabbed a hold of her chin, gently raising her head up to see the girl's frightened eyes. Aerowen gave her a smile. "Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you, Cyth. I didn't mean to, okay? You don't have to be afraid of me." She said in a reassuring manner. Cytherea hesitantly nodded, and Aerowen then responded by hugging her tightly. "Now, you go tell those old bastards to give me a minute, and I'll be right down. Can you do that?" Cytherea nodded vigorously. "Yes ma'am, I'll do so right away." She stated with determination and hurried off the balcony, and out of the room. Aerowen stared after her and her smile instantly faded away, gaining way for a vicious scowl. "Idiot." She murmured softly. The council was really starting to piss her off about this campaign; they were lucky that she didn't just slaughter them all. Aerowen gazed at one of the many portraits of him, hanging on her walls. She moved over to it and rubbed it up and down with her fingers. "We will be together again soon baby, I promise." She whispered, and licked the photo sensually. Category:Blog posts